1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an information exchange method and an information exchange system and, more particularly, to an information exchange method and an information exchange system capable of exchanging information promptly by shaking two electronic devices simultaneously.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, people usually exchange business cards to obtain contact information from each other in many occasions. The conventional business cards have many shortcomings, such as easily to be lost or damaged. As various electronic devices become more and more popular (e.g. smart phone, personal digital assistant, etc.), the conventional business cards can be converted into digital business cards already and further stored in the electronic devices. However, the operation is usually complicated and inconvenient when using the electronic devices to exchange digital business cards in an occasion with lots of people, such as large conference, party and so on. Therefore, how to use the electronic devices to exchange information (e.g. digital business card) promptly has become a significant issue.